Independence Day
by exclusivestreetflow
Summary: This is situated 70 years after the ending of Code Geass R2. There are no specifically defined characters. You may see it as an Epilogue. Third person narration. And I don't think I need to say this since its a given, regardless, do not read this unless you have finished the series first.


"Life without change might be called anything except life, it's nothing more than experience. ... Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you (Schneizel) seek the present, but I seek the future."

-_Lelouch Vi Britannia_

* * *

70 years after the ending of Code Geass R2-

The sun was up high already partly hidden behind the clouds, and the winds blew stronger today than usual. The world was quiet; except for the laughter of the children playing that could be heard from the playground at the park. Upon closer inspection the children happily laughing and playing were all of different ethnicity and nationalities; they all varied in their skin tone, built, hair and eye color, and even the way in which they spoke. "Okay, okay don't argue everyone. There's a fair way to decide this, lets just draw straws" said a boy of about twelve years with bright green eyes and raven hair. The other children agreed and gathered sticks and then drew them one by one as a girl of eight held them from the bottom so their lengths couldn't be seen. They then compared lengths to see who got the shortest stick, "haha looks like you got the shortest one Thomas" a boy from the group declared teasingly to another one standing beside him of equal height who was looking down at his stick and frowning in disbelief. "NO WAY!…I don't want to be Lelouch! Why can't one of you be him? Let's draw again!" he huffed angrily. "Fair is fair" the boy with the green eyes replied as he and the other children started running away. The boy named Thomas muttered in disapproval, "just my luck. I can't believe I have to be Lelouch...Fine whatever, I guess I'll do it" he signed in defeat. "Run away before he sees you! Don't look into his eyes!" one of the smaller boys in the group laughed running away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The boy who got the shortest stick, Thomas, started running around with his hands up in his attempt to try to scare the other children. He ran up to a boy and looked at him and said, "die! I command you!" "He got you Eric! He looked at your eyes" one of the girls squealed, the boy called Eric pretended to collapse and fall; faking his interpretation of a death. Thomas ran around and commanded a couple other kids to die. A bold boy from among the group declared, "Lelouch's back is wide open, its now or never! I'm going in! Oi! You guys cover me." "Alright! We got you!" the remaining others encouraged. The boy jumped onto Thomas's back, wrapping his legs around his stomach and covering the boys eyes with both his hands, "NOW GUYS!" he yelled. All the other children in the playground charged towards the boy and jumped on top of him. "KILL THE DEMON!" the green-eyed boy yelled and about a dozen children picked up the cry as they pretended to stab Thomas. The green-eyed boy high-fived the others in the group as they all smiled triumphantly like heroes. He then reached out a hand to help Thomas up, "you alright there Thomas?" he asked gently. The boy got up grabbing the other boys hand and scratching his head while dusting off his knees, "yea yea, I'm alright I guess" he replied slowly.

From afar a group of adults, the childrens parents, slowly approached the park fondly chatting with one another about trivial daily activities. "Kids its time to go. Come on Clause" one of the parents said while coming closer. The kid named Clause, a skinny kid of nine years with big brown eyes and messy blond hair came running forward, "30 more minutes!" he pleaded. "What are you saying? I've already given you an extra hour!" "Come on dad! It's just 30 more minutes!" Clause cried. The man who was Clause's father bent down to Clause's height, twisted the boys ear, and said sternly, "Clause if you keep being this greedy you'll turn into Emperor Lelouch." The boys eyes widened and he put his head down, "s-sorry. I'm sorry" he stammered ashamed. The boy's father ruffled his hair and got up, "it's okay, you're a good boy. Come on now let's go we're already running late." The other parents also picked up their children and got into their vehicles driving downtown towards the city center.

The city center was packed full crowded with people. Booths were set up everywhere like a festival, grand and exquisite decorations adorned the streets and everywhere little children ran around wearing zero masks. Banners hung between all the street lamps saying 'Happy Independence Day' or 'Long Live Zero'. Performances of the reenactment of Lelouch's death were staged for public entertainment and other games such as archery with Lelouch's head as the target, bonus points for getting his eyes, were set up everywhere for the same purpose. There was even promise of a grand display of fireworks in the night. This was all prepared since today in fact was the anniversary of the day the world was rid of the evil tyrant Lelouch, a day the whole world got together for celebration for the birth of the new world order. "Zero's speech is about to begin, lets get a little closer" one mother among the crowd excitedly said to her friends and family. Hundreds of thousands of people gathered in front of the large TV display hung from one of the tall scraper buildings, as did billions of people around the world collectively in front of their own screens. It was understood that Zero's torch was passed down between their generations, he was immortalized as a symbol of peace, hope and justice for the people and he would always live on.

"Good afternoon. Good afternoon everyone. As all of you around the world are no doubt aware, today we celebrate our independence day!" came Zero's voice strong and firm from the big TV display on the street; a thunderous applause from hundreds of thousands of people ensued. "It was today that we could no longer be divided and consumed by our petty differences and we united as one in our common interest! Using the power of kings Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor to the holy Britannian Empire, forcibly conquered the entire world! The world fell to his imperial reign and no one could impede his absolute supremacy and obsessive lust for power. His usurpation knew no bounds or morality, and all those who stood in his way were ruthlessly slaughtered. The world submerged into a dark and horrid place gripped tightly by fear and chaos. But it was on this very day, so many years ago, that our brave and courageous elders succeeded, that I Zero succeeded, in our resistance fighting for all of our freedom against his merciless tyranny, oppression, and prosecution! We went to war, putting our lives on the line without hesitation in hopes for a better future. And it is today that we finally won! On this very day, I slayed the beast in the name of justice and gave birth to a new era! It is today that mankind celebrates its liberation and the death of Lelouch the demon!" Zero broadcasted raising his sword up high for the world to see. The noise that erupted from the crowd this time was ear-splitting; the cheers continued endlessly and could be heard clearly right to the very edges of the city.

From the very corner of a building a slender girl with long green hair, barely visible in the background of the loud noise and bustling activity, came a step forward to watch the enormous cheering around her as the crowd chanted "long live Zero." She heard one of the men nearby say to another, "man..Emperor Lelouch was so pathetic, I still can't even believe such a greedy asshole ever existed." The other man replied, "I know. But he's a great example for all of us forever of what happens when your so weak that you can't even control a single desire and give in to everything. Haha he really was pathetic. Anyways he's rotting in hell now." The two men laughed happily, linked shoulders, and joined in with the chanting of the crowd. The girl with the long green hair just stared quietly, almost absently. She had a mysterious and timeless melancholic beauty about her. _Their still happy, huh? ...The future that he bought for Nunnally knowing the insufferable price he would have to pay is still secure. _

_"_I can't believe this is happening, I forgot my wallet!" an audible voice of a stressed man checking his empty pockets came from a nearby booth. "Don't worry about it, it's on me" the man operating the booth said with a smile handing over a pizza slice to the man and the women beside him. The couple thanked him graciously and walked away. "You can't keep doing that darling, we're going to make no profit" a women at the back making pizza said frowning at the man operating the booth. "It's okay, its okay, lighten up Carla. Its independence day after all" he said looking back at his wife and giving her a dazzling smile. The women signed in defeat throwing up her arms in exasperation and gave her husband a weak smile back saying, "honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

The pale girl with the long green hair made no visible movement, she remained perfectly stationary as if engulfed in deep thought. _It's a __kinder world just like you envisioned. A world in which kindness is extended to everyone even strangers. _ She looked up at the sky with nostalgia recalling old and yet still very fresh memories. _The__ hand you stained with blood. The unimaginable weight of the world you carried on your shoulders all alone. Throwing away your dignity. Having your name forever disdained__ throughout time. Willingly becoming the enemy of the world... You idiot. _She looked at the cheering crowd once more. _All for them. Why did_ you die for their sins?__ But she already knew. She had always known since the very first time she had met him. That was simply the way Lelouch was, the way he had always been. He always decided and did everything on his own. He would carry everyone's burden alone smiling, if only he could protect his sister's smile.

Somewhere along the way she had developed feelings for him. Without realizing it she had become unwilling to let him go. Tears brimmed in her eyes threatening to spill, it didn't take long until they dropped and rolled down her cheeks landing on the ground with a splat. __Say Lelouch, it's the future that you envisioned... so why does it feel so empty?__ She turned around and walked away silently back into the alleyway again. No one had even known she was there.

* * *

**Update:**

**9/28 I just found out today is the anniversary of the zero requiem. Hell of a coincidence...Especially since I wasn't planning to write this story at all, the idea just came out of nowhere and so I wrote it. **


End file.
